The objective of this study is to determine whether fast neutron teletherapy has any advantage over conventional photon teletherapy in the treatment of cancer in humans. The basis of a potential advantage is that hypoxic tumor cells respond better to high LET radiations than conventional photon radiations. Therefore, in those cancers containing even small (1 percent) components of hypoxic cells, a potential cause of tumor persistence after conventional photon radiation therapy can be reduced or eliminated. The objective of the physics component is to deliver a controlled quantitated beam of fast neutrons coupled with methods of patient handling alignment and treatment planning such that a valid evaluation of fast neutrons as a treatment modality may be expedited. The objective of the Radiobiology and Experimental Radiation Oncology programs is to obtain data which will permit the safe and effective application of fast neutrons in radiotherapy. The Radiation Oncology goals are to study tissue tolerance and tumor response to patterns of treatment and initiate cooperative trials with other fast neutron beam therapy centers.